Eishi Tsukasa
}} Eishi Tsukasa (司 瑛士 Tsukasa Eishi) is a 90th Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and the current 1st seat of the Elite Ten Council.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, page 1 Appearance Eishi is a handsome student with rainy white medium-length hair, which covers his forehead and runs down to his nape. He also has icy white eyes. He wears a standard Tōtsuki uniform shirt, though his shirt is slightly unbuttoned and tie is loose and slung over his left shoulder. He did not wear his uniform coat when he was introduced but was shown carrying one when he went to the Autumn Leaf Viewing. Personality Eishi, despite being the current 1st seat of the Elite Ten Council, is quite pessimistic and prone to self-loathing.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, page 5 He feels exasperated by the work forced upon him as the 1st seat and the workload caused by the two Shokugekis during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, pages 3-5 He is also quite nervous standing in front of people and prefers to work unseen by others.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, page 4 Regardless of his self-doubts, Eishi has a profound and philosophical outlook on exploring the vast world of cooking, and is committed to his position in the Elite Ten as it affords him the most opportunity to take his explorations as far as possible.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, pages 9-10 History Eishi enrolled into Tōtsuki Culinary Academy as part of the 90th Generation. As a third year student, Eishi completed the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp and Stagiaire events in his first year and all subsequent events afterwards. By his second year he had entered the Elite Ten Council and would later attain the 1st seat by his third year. During his second year, Eishi accepted Terunori Kuga's Shokugeki challenge to the members of the Elite Ten during the 91st Generation's Autumn Leaf Viewing. In a decisive and one-sided result, Eishi won the match. However, Eishi was requested a rematch by Terunori if he emulated his achievement of having the highest sales in the Central Area for each of the five days of the Moon Banquet Festival next year.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 131, pages 13-15 Before his debut, he alongside other members of the Elite Ten gathered and selected the participants of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Eishi revealed that he was put under a lot of stress during the Autumn Election main tournament due to Sōma Yukihira and Takumi Aldini having a Shokugeki in their respective matches against Subaru Mimasaka. Plot Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc As a member of the Elite Ten, Eishi and the other Elite Ten Members attended the Autumn Leaf Viewing ceremony so the first year students who participated in the 43rd Annual Autumn Election Main Tournament could formally meet them. After the commotion caused by his fellow members, he started the event by requesting to have tea with everyone present.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 118, pages 6-7 & 17 After sampling his tea, Eishi confronted Sōma, Takumi, and Subaru to complain about all the additional work their Shokugekis placed on him. Satoshi Isshiki suggested that Eishi should have done the presentation portion and left the administrative works to the other Elite Ten members instead. However, he retorted that he was not good with crowds, before sulking about all the extra burdens he had to deal with as the First Seat. During Terunori Kuga's explanation of an Elite Ten seat, Eishi further noted that while the vast world of cooking could never be fully explored in a human lifetime, the position of the Elite Ten allows them to at least get closer to that goal, and that the gap between those entrusted with this privilege versus those who are not was like the distance between heaven and earth. Afterwards, Eishi left the premise to prepare for the last fall event: The Moon Banquet Festival.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, pages 1-11 & 13 After two weeks, Eishi appeared during the Moon Banquet Festival's opening ceremony, where he was reminded by Terunori to keep his promise.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 124, pages 14 & 16 Eishi took part in the festival, having set up his booth in the Uptown Area, though only managing to secure fifth place after the first day.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 126, page 10 Cooking Style Eishi's exact cooking style has yet to be shown. However, as the 1st seat of the Elite Ten, he is the best student in the entire academy. It is shown in his second year in Tōtsuki that Eishi was able to decisively defeat Terunori in a Shokugeki. Dishes Currently Unknown. Clubs *'Elite Ten Council' - Eishi is the current 1st seat of the Elite Ten Council. Cooking Duel Records Official Shokugeki Trivia *''Eishi'' (瑛士) is comprised of the kanji for "crystal" (瑛 Ei) and "gentleman" (士 Shi). Tsukasa (司) literally means "official". References }} Navigation zh:司瑛士 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Elite Ten Council Category:90th Generation Students Category:Shokugeki Participants